


Тот, кто помнит Ад

by yuliyamiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Choking, Hair-pulling, Hell, Hurt Sam, Knifeplay, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nightmares, Sam's Hair, Samifer - Freeform, Torture, Сэмифер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliyamiko/pseuds/yuliyamiko
Summary: Воспоминания Сэма о клетке и Люцифере. Страдания и тонкий психологизм.





	1. Chapter 1

Сэм помнит, что Люцифер злился. В первый раз он почувствовал его злость, когда в их с Михаилом разборки вмешался Кас - но это была всего лишь искорка. А может, искоркой она Сэму показалась, потому что не была направлена на него.  
Потом они вместе падали в клетку, проваливались в ад, и Сэм почувствовал огненную лавину, от которой мозг, наверное, мог просто расплавиться. Люцифер был зол на него. И Сэму было больно, так больно, что он не понял, когда земля сомкнулась над ним, сколько времени прошло и прошло ли хоть сколько-нибудь. Боль полностью затопила сознание, не оставив там места ни для чего другого, вымачивая в себе всё то, что составляло саму его суть.  
Потом боль ушла. И всё ушло. Сэм остался в странной, абсолютно глухой темноте. И это было долго, и там не было ничего, даже боли. Пока Люцифер не разбудил его.

Руки Люцифера как-то небрежно, но очень сильно сжимали шею Сэма, будто не удушая, а стремясь сломать. Сэм видел Люцифера в обличье его старого сосуда, и это казалось абсолютно естественным, хоть и, если вдуматься, в этом не было никакого смысла. Сэм не вдумывался, он смотрел в голубые глаза, пугающе умиротворённые. Если бы он немного опустил взгляд, он увидел бы лёгкую, даже мягкую полуулыбку. Взгляд он не опустил.  
Люцифер вздохнул и наклонился к уху Сэма.  
\- Тебе нужно только попросить, Сэмми, и я перестану, - его дыхание обжигало холодом.  
Монотонная, гудящая головная боль неотвратимо усиливалась, глаза заслезились.  
\- Пытаешься доказать прутьям клетки свою несгибаемость?  
Холодок скатился по щекам - Сэм заплакал. Глаза Люцифера снова были прямо напротив его собственных. Он уже не улыбался, только будто бы предлагал помощь, будто бы просил довериться взглядом.  
\- Так ведь может продолжаться вечно. Я не буду осуждать тебя, просто попроси, Сэм.  
Сэму казалось, что его голова сейчас взорвётся, казалось, что уже взорвалась, что Люцифер смотрит этим взглядом на его окровавленные глазные яблоки, лежащие среди ошмётков черепа. Слёзы хлынули с новой силой.  
\- Хватит...  
Сэм не был уверен, что он сказал это - так глухо и тихо звучал его голос. Зато Люцифер в этом не сомневался, он улыбнулся, довольно, будто самому себе. Разжал пальцы, отпуская шею. Сэм судорожно вздохнул, только чтобы понять, что воздуха не прибавилось. Паника накрыла сознание стремительной липкой волной, Люцифер расхохотался.  
\- Так трогательно, - его ладонь легла на мокрую сэмову щёку, большой палец медленно погладил скулу; Сэм дрожал крупной дрожью, к панике в его глазах примешалась ненависть.  
Люцифер тяжело вздохнул, отнял ладонь от его лица и небрежно коснулся пальцами его шеи. Сэм громко, мучительно вдохнул затхлый воздух, так же громко выдохнул, и снова, и ещё. Не дожидаясь, пока он надышится, Люцифер больно сжал в той же самой ладони его волосы, оттянул назад так, что Сэму пришлось выгнуть шею.  
\- А ведь я мог сделать всё так, как предполагалось, Сэм, - с раздражением, - Просто попользоваться твоей тушкой и выбросить её потом за ненадобностью. Но нет, я старался. И из тебя – местами – даже вышел неплохой подражатель. Ты мог бы стать единственной живой обезьянкой в папочкином зоопарке, - со злостью, - но «нет» значит «нет», конечно же. 

Сэм не помнит, было ли что-то до этой сцены. Сэм подозревает, что никакой глухой темноты после падения в клетку не было – скорее всего, пытки просто слились в один поток, стёршийся из памяти целиком. Вероятно, Люцифер просто не сразу понял, как пытать Сэма так, чтобы каждое сказанное им слово раскалённым железом оставляло клеймо в сознании. Потому что дальше Сэм помнил всё, каждую деталь, каждый смешок, каждое прикосновение.


	2. Chapter 2

Нож в руке выглядит не просто тупым, у него кривое лезвие, делающее его весьма специфически уродливым. Пальцы Люцифера лежат на ноже поверх сэмовых, будто бы поддерживая, успокаивая, но на деле лишь заставляя руку дрожать ещё сильнее. Люцифер проводит указательным пальцем свободной руки линию на предплечье Сэма, невидимую, но будто выжженную в сознании: Сэм видит кровь, видит, как разрывается кожа по этой линии, и с этим фактом как-то неестественно уживается в голове знание, что его рука абсолютно невредима. Пока.  
\- Здесь, да, - холодное дыхание у уха. Пальцы Люцифера больше не сжимают руку.  
Сэм не может сопротивляться, нож входит неглубоко, но ощутимо, больно, кривое лезвие - кривая линия, затруднённое дыхание.  
\- Теперь сам.  
Люцифер больше не рисует на нём линий, но Сэм видит их, они горят в сознании, он хочет этого, он чувствует его желание; Люцифер нарушил оболочку, Люцифер проник под кожу, сейчас Сэм почти не отличает его желания от своих собственных.  
Нож скользит, оставляя за собой рваный горячий след, по шее, ключицам, рёбрам, бёдрам. Слёзы стекают с щёк на шею, разбавляют собой кровь, соль жжёт борозды на коже. Сэм беспомощно дрожит, дрожит сильнее и сильнее, рука Люцифера ложится на шею, только прикасаясь, но Сэм судорожно ловит ртом воздух, выдрессированный бесконечным удушением. Тихий издевательский смешок щекочет холодом ухо.  
\- Хороший мальчик.

Сэм рывком садится на кровати, часто и тяжело дышит. По мокрому лбу проходит холодок. Приятный холодок. Настоящий.  
Сэм не может отдышаться. Шипастые объятия сна отпустили его полностью, но на губах осталось горькое послевкусие паники.  
Сэм пошёл в душ, в ледяной, настоящий душ, но паника не уходила. Он ударил кафель кулаком, зло, сильно, и этой же пульсирующей от боли рукой обхватил член.  
"Смотрится почти так же хорошо, как нож, а?"  
С остервенением, быстро, почти больно. Он чувствует руку Люцифера на шее, истерзанной и окровавленной. Чувствует холод дыхания, неестественный холод.  
Когда он кончает, он слышит знакомый смешок. Этот издевательский звук эхом отражается под сводами черепа, пока постепенно не сходит на нет.  
Сэм дышит. Руки Люцифера на шее больше нет. Пока.


End file.
